


Through a Mirror

by SirInternetTrashtheThird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Chapter 2 story splits from cannon, F/F, Fluff, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, I miss Chihiro, M/M, Sakura Ogami is an angel, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trigger Warnings, Yasuhiro is dumb but sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirInternetTrashtheThird/pseuds/SirInternetTrashtheThird
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA THHAfter Mondo's death, Kiyotaka Ishimaru is devastated. Although others try to help Taka, they realize that he is doing worse than they thought
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Oowada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Ogami Sakura & Fukawa Toko
Kudos: 50





	1. Trial Of Chihiro Fugisaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is accused of murdering Chihiro and admits to the crime... Kiyotaka isn't too happy about that.
> 
> TW: Death of Mondo, Violence, Fluff, Angst, Emotional baggage, Swearing.

“The culprit is you! Mondo Oowada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!” After hearing all the evidence, Kiyotaka was still trying to refuse the idea that Mondo could kill someone, much less a friend! Taka looked over at Mondo hoping for some kind of argument, but all he could see was the biker looking down at his shoes, his pompadour covering his face. Taka could hear Mondo trying desperately not to cry. 

_No... no-no. No no no no no! Mondo would never do that! Makoto must have got something wrong. Maybe there was some evidence they missed that proves Mondo didn’t kill Chihiro!_ The air now felt so cold. 

“You’re wrong Makoto! My bro would never do something like that! You must have missed something!” 

“Taka it's over, I killed them.” Mondo winced at his words “I’m so sorry Chihiro…” Tears streamed through his eyes. _What are you admitting to Mondo? You didn’t do anything. Mondo was just being stressed, he didn’t kill Chihiro! Right?_ Kiyotaka looked over at Mondo and finally realized that Mondo was not lying.

“WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!” Taka yelled at the biker. “What did Chihiro do to deserve this?” _What was Mondo thinking? Now not only Chihiro was gone but Mondo would be too. My only friends are gone forever, and I couldn’t do anything to stop them._ Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a failure.

“Wow! The despair in this room is overpowering!!!!” Monokuma turned red and started to sweat “Well we have wasted enough time already let’s vote! Will you pick the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” A small tablet appeared in front of the students. Everyone voted almost instantly, so Taka was standing alone with his finger hovering over mondo’s picture. _I don't think I could ever vote for Mondo..._ He finally tapped on the tablet and Monokuma smiled.

“Mondo Owada was- WAIT WHAT!” Monokuma was pissed, he turned his head to Kiyotaka and yelled “This IDIOT voted for himself.” Taka glared right back at the bear with tears in his eyes. “Well, thankfully the rest of you voted for the right person, so you were right. Mondo Owada was guilty of murdering Chihiro Fujisaki!”

"Monokuma, take me instead! Please don't kill my only friend!"

"Sorry bud, but the rules are set in stone." Monkuma's grin widened as he looked at Taka. "I'm going to enjoy the despair you get seeing the only friend you ever made die." Mondo's face contorted into a look of pure hatred.

"You fucking-"

Togami spoke up “You're wasting my time, this trail has become truly boring. I could predict almost everything except for Ishimaru voting for himself.” He sighed, “Mondo sabotaged himself because of the guilt and ruined everything. Let's stop this useless back and forth and start the execution, maybe that could be enjoyable.” Togami smirked as he saw his classmates shocked expressions looking at him in anger and disgust.

“How is this just a game for you, don’t you realize that you did a worse thing than Mondo?” Aoi clenched her fist, how could anyone be so rude?

“Asahina, this is a game. Owada murdered Fujisaki so he will die. The rule is that if you murder and the class finds out you will be killed, I followed every rule that Monokuma has placed. It's quite simple really.”

“You psychopath! Do you even have any morals?” After that Togami didn’t talk anymore, but he kept his smug smirk like he won the argument. Toko looked at Togami with an expression that Taka couldn’t understand and didn’t defend him for the first time in a while. _Is Toko finally realizing that Togami is a terrible human being?_

Monokuma looked pissed “Can you wrap this up so I can kill Mondo?” Taka returned his attention to Mondo, he felt sick just thinking about what might happen to him. _I never even gotta tell Mondo that I love- Wait what am I thinking, do I love Mondo?_

“Hey, Taka? Before I go-” Taka seized up. _Mondo’s actually gonna die. I won’t see him again. Never._ Taka was white as a sheet. “Taka, please please look at me when I say this.” Taka and Mondo’s eyes linked. Mondo smiled at Taka, and despite their situation, Taka tried to smile back. “Taka I love you so much. Please remember me.”

“I love you too Mondo!” Maybe there was some hope, but it was instantly gone as Monokuma spoke up.

“Well, that was sappy as fuck. You love birds totally ruined the mood. Now let’s give it everything we got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!” A metal claw grabbed Mondo’s neck as Mondo threw off his jacket to Kiyotaka. The world slowed down as Taka reached for his bro's jacket, looking and the tear-stained face of the only person who ever loved him. That fact made what was about to happen so much worse.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Taka wailed, clutching Mondo’s jacket. Taka refused to look at Mondo’s execution, but he looked when a machine started beeping. After seeing an all too familiar face on a butter container, Taka blacked out, and he was still holding onto Mondo's jacket. Holding onto it for dear life. The room fell into complete silence now that Mondo's screams and Taka's sobbing were gone. Although being the second execution that Class 78 had gone through the despair and terror were the same. What they witnessed would stay with the class forever.

Although the execution was plaguing many minds, Yasuhiro, Aoi, and Sakura all had the same thought.

“What’s going to happen to Ishimaru?”


	2. Monokuma's Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new motive is here, how will the class react?

Makoto’s POV:

Makoto was running to the Cafeteria to meet with the others, _How do I manage to be late to every single meeting? I hope I didn’t miss anything important._ Makoto arrived and looked around.

“Hey, you okay Ishimaru? You don’t look so good.” Taka’s red eyes were dull and unresponsive. _Poor Ishimaru._

“Makoto, no one has gotten him to talk. He won’t make noises and barely moves.” Aoi had a worried look on her face, “I’m really worried for him, and no one knows what is happening.” 

_I feel bad for Ishimaru, he admits his feelings, and the person he liked dies. Not to mention that his only friends are dead. He’s probably in a lot of pain right now._

Taka’s eyes had huge eyebags, and his face was stained with tears. His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was messy. Taka hadn't slept, and that fact was abundantly clear.

“Sakura carried Ishimaru here, he wouldn’t even get out of bed! He was lying down on his bed when we opened the door. He didn’t even lock the door!” Aoi raised her voice dramatically, causing Taka to whimper. _What's going on with Ishimaru?_

“I suggest you lower your voice Asahina. You do realize why he didn’t lock his door, right?” _Wow, Kirigiri just comes out of nowhere again, huh._ Kyoko looked at Makoto in her same stoic expression before continuing, “To put it shortly, Ishimaru is catatonic. Currently, it seems that he cannot speak or move. Sakura catatonia can change heart rate and blood pressure, so be careful and check on Ishimaru a lot.” _How does Kirigiri know this stuff? Well, she isn’t usually wrong, so we should do what she says. Oh, she’s gone again._

As soon as Kiyoko left, Toko appeared. “H-hey, you th-th-there. Mast-st-ster B-Byakuya is a-annoyed with how h-he is lo-lo-looking at him.” She pointed at Taka, who was staring blankly at a wall. _Is Byakuya annoyed because he is in Taka’s field of vision???_ “H-HEY! Its-s rude to not lis-is-isen w-when someone’s t-t-talking to you. I-I bet you h-hate me and th-think I’m-”

“Toko, Ishimaru can’t move or talk!” Taka whined because of Makoto’s yelling. Makoto was so fed up with Toko, that he forgot how Ishimaru was sensitive to sound. “Oh, I’m so sorry Ishimaru. It’s okay I’ll be quieter.” Makoto gave Ishimaru a warm smile. _I hope I didn’t hurt Ishimaru. I feel bad about Toko..._ _Why did I get so mad? I don’t think Toko deserved that._ “Toko, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that, I’m sorry.” 

“...” Toko gave Makoto a look of annoyance and left. _That’s odd, Toko usually would have called me a “filthy liar who thinks that she’s a donkey” or something. Is she maturing, or just super angry at me?_

“Ahem, ahem. Everyone, mandatory meeting in the gym!” Monokuma’s shill voice made Taka whimpered again. “OH, SOO SORRY ISHIMARU, I FORGOT THAT YOU WERE SENSITIVE TO SOUND! NOW GET YOUR ASSES TO THE GYM” Monokuma yelled directly into the microphone, but thankfully Sukura covered Taka’s ears with her hands in time. 

Everyone then got up and headed to the gym. Since Taka couldn’t move, Sakura simply grabbed him by the waist and carried him to the gym like a rag doll. Makoto ran beside Sakura or tried to at least. _How is Sakura so fast?_ Makoto knew that she was slowing down on purpose so she could run beside him and Aoi, but Makoto was not in the best shape.

 _Running to the gym was so much harder than it should be. I should probably do something about it because right now I feel like I’ve been running for hours._ Gasping for air, Makoto looked at Sakura and Aoi, who was helping Taka stand upright. Yasuhiro was right behind Makoto and was currently laughing at him. _Great, so Hagakure saw how bad I am at running. This day already sucks._

When the rest of the class entered the gym, Monokma popped out of the podium and began speaking, “Wow. Took you all long enough, hey Naegi you suck at running!” _Monokuma really loves to torture me huh._ The bear continued, “I’m here to show the motive of the week! This time it’s… 100,000,000 MILLION YEN!!!” _That’s a lot of money, but I doubt anyone would fall for this motive._ “So everyone get to killing, I’m counting on it.” Monokuma flashed a grin before disappearing behind the podium.

Surprisingly Yasuhiro was the first to speak, “This motive is stupid, we are trapped, no one can get to us, and everything in this school is paid for. I might need to pay back the mafia but they can’t get me here!” _That last part is a bit concerning, but he’s right, no one would fall for this motive. It’s like Hagakure said, we have everything paid for in here._ Yasuhiro smiled and walked away, happy that his classmates listened to him, and Makoto was filled with the hope that no one would die this week. _Maybe I was wrong, today might be a good day after all._

Byakuya scoffed, “I hate the idea of agreeing with that moron, but he’s right. That’s just pocket money anyway.” _How rich is this guy!?_ Byakuya smirked and turned to Toko, his smirk dropping as he looked at her face, “Are you going to continue tailing behind me, or will you let me walk to the library this time in peace.”

“S-s-sorry M-as-aster.” Toko looked at her shoes, embarrassed. _I know Fukawa likes the guy, but why does she put up with everything he does?_ Makoto decided to go back to his room to think. As he left the gym, Makoto felt a sense of calm. _It seems like Monokuma is running out of ideas. He has all this power, and this is the best he can think of? It would be funny if no one was dead._

When Makoto reached his room, the first thing he did was bury his face in the pillows. _No one is stupid enough to murder, everyone will be fine for this week. No one is stupid enough to murder, everyone will be fine for this week. I will have hope._

“I hope everyone will be okay.” Makoto’s voice was muffled by all the pillows. _I’m worried about Ishimaru, he is at the most risk currently due to what’s going on with him. Okay Makoto, you got this!_ As Makoto got up from the bed he jumped in fear.

“BOO!” Makoto gasped. “Wow, you’re more of a baby than Ishimaru! Puhuhuhuhu!” _I hate this bear so much._ Makoto frowned at the bear. “You’re just sour that I scared you!” 

Makoto sighed. “What do you want Monokuma?”

“Nothing!!! I just wanted to scare you!” Makoto glared at where the bear stood. "Welp, bye!" Monokuma disappeared through the floorboards.

_I hate this school._


End file.
